


The Christmas Epidemic

by VixenSerael21



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixenSerael21/pseuds/VixenSerael21
Summary: Detectives InuYasha and Kagome have dealt with some crazy things in their partnership, but nothing could have prepared them for the events of Christmas Eve day.(This is my first Christmas fanfic, so please enjoy!)        :)Rated for future chapters so please do not read if you are a minor.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Ah, Christmas. The best time of the year, with season’s greetings and Christmas spirit, so why have there been so many domestic disturbances lately? InuYasha pinched the bridge of his nose as another call came through the radio. Lifting the receiver, he cleared his throat, “Detectives Takahashi and Higurashi are on the way now, Rin.”

“Thanks guys! Find out what’s going, or Christmas could be ruined.”

Kagome rolled her eyes and snatched the receiver from his hands, “will do, Rin.”

Driving to the domestic dispute, InuYasha looked over at his partner and smirked.

“Why are you dressed like that?”

She shifted in her seat to scoot her skirt down over her knees, “I have a blind date tonight.”

“Another arranged by Sango?”

“Yes, she thinks my life is empty without someone to love.”

“Well, it’s a shame that such a nice dress is going to be wasted on another stupid no named date.”

“Ouch! Although, you’re probably right. Why can’t I find a nice guy that understands me?”

InuYasha stayed silent as he swallowed his comment. How do you tell your friend and police partner that you’ve had a crush on since high school, no other guy would understand her better than you?

Leaning over further in her seat, she shook her head as their destination came into view.

“You got your taser ready, Inu?”

“Yeah, why?”

Just then, a man was thrown onto the detectives’ vehicle with a she-demon yelling profanities at him. One look at each other and the detectives got out, ready to get physical if they had to, but thankfully the demoness calmed down and just started crying as she fell to the ground.

“How could he do this to me!? One day before Christmas and he falls in love with someone else!”

Kagome walked over and held her, “it’s okay, let me walk you to the car and you can tell me all about it.”

Nodding, she followed Kagome and allowed the officer to put her in the back seat.

“Now, tell me how all this happened.”

Blowing her nose in the tissue Kagome provided, she started with the walk in the park.

“We were talking about going out of town to visit family when some lady tripped and he rushed over to help her, but he didn’t come back over, and not even five seconds later, he was making out with her! She wasn’t even pretty!”

“So, he cheated on you that fast?”

“Yes, and he never acted like that before!”

Kagome wrote down everything she was saying and something seemed strange.

“Where is the mystery lady now?”

“Over there.”

Looking over to the spot she was pointing, Kagome gasped as she saw the bleeding knocked out woman.

“Stay here, ma’am. I’m going to see about the other woman.”

Getting out, she ran over to the unconscious person while InuYasha got the guy’s story.

The hanyou did his best to not lose his patience, but the demon would not stop staring at the unconscious woman, “hey! I know you’re worried about her, but my partner’s taking care of her. So, come on, we’ve got to have your version of what happened; try to cooperate and focus.”

Squeezing his eyes shut, the guy nodded and told basically the same story Kagome got from his wife. Worse yet, he wanted charges pressed against his wife for beating the woman up. InuYasha sighed heavily, “your wife will be taken into custody and the other woman will most likely go to the hospital, so what do you want to do? Are you going to the police station to file the charges, or to the hospital to make sure the other one is okay?”

“Christine!”

“What?”

He turned his head again to look at the woman on the ground, “her name is Christine, and I’ll go with her.”

InuYasha looked over and saw his partner jump into action, checking Christine’s pulse and getting on her phone to call an ambulance, “I hope you know what you’re doing, man. What if you realize you made a big mistake later? It’ll be too little too late.”

“I don’t care, I just want to be with her.”

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Kagome stayed with Christine, until the ambulance came, but the woman came to and started moaning. Taking her chance while the EMT got the gurney ready, she leaned over to address the lady.

“Ma’am, do you remember what happened before you met that man over there?”

She took her time, but finally got her words out through the pain.

“I fell in the park and he came over to help me up, but we were suddenly surrounded by this pink mist and when I looked up at him…he was the most beautiful man I had ever seen, and he was looking at me the same way.”

Thinking it over, Kagome decided they needed to go to the security office of the park and see the surveillance footage. InuYasha told his partner that the husband wanted to press charges, so she called for backup to take care of the demoness, and waited for them before grabbing InuYasha and driving to the park’s security building, thankful they even had one.

Never willing to admit it, InuYasha loved when Kagome took control like that, and as she drilled into the security guard, he bit his lip to keep from smirking at the thrill of watching her. 

The security guard gulped in fear and moved aside, allowing them to review the footage, and that’s when Kagome got her big break.

“InuYasha, did you see that?”

“Yeah, some fox kid threw something at their feet.”

“And there’s the pink mist…it must be some kind of… love dust.”

“Or attraction.”

“Yeah, not love, but extreme attraction.”

“So, we find the kid, and stop this insanity before Christmas.”

“Yeah, maybe we’ll save a few marriages along the way.”

“Who knows how many lives this fox has ruined already.”

Turning the footage off, Kagome leaned against the table, “we can’t let him destroy love, and Christmas, for so many people. Capturing him will be top priority.”

God, she looked so sexy like that, especially in that thin red empire waist short dress that hugged her chest and accentuated her tiny waist.

“How do we find him?”

“Let’s hangout in the park and pretend to be a couple, so we can look like a target for him.”

Smirking, InuYasha took his chance as he wrapped his arm around her waist, “I think I can manage that.”

Rolling her eyes at him, she walked them out of the building and made their way to the park. 

He grinned wide as Kagome nestled into is side; it felt so right to hold her in his arms, and he yearned for her to feel the same. With his arm around her slender waist, he couldn’t help the proud expression on his face, pulled her a little closer, surprised she let him do it.

Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder, doing her best to look like a loving couple, but was shocked to feel the heat of his touch so strongly on her small waist. Mmm, he smelled so good too.

Everyone looked over at what they thought was a couple in love, and after walking around for a good ten minutes, it seemed the little runt had already run off. InuYasha stopped them next to a big tree and moved Kagome to face him.

“I know you’ve got your blind date tonight, but maybe you can skip it.”

She cocked her hip to one side and crossed her arms, “and why would I do that?”

It’s now or never, “There’s something I’ve wanted to tell you…Kagome, I’m-”

Before he could finish, they were interrupted by a cloud of pink and started coughing, until it finally cleared. Kagome waved her hand in front of him, “Inu, are you alright?”

She glanced up at him and gulped. Had he always been so handsome? The hanyou finished patting at his clothes and looked down to see a slight blush on her cheeks also feeling his own desire for her intensify, “oh no, I think we got hit.”

They both heard the rustling in the tree and looked up to see a little kitsune with a bottle in his hand. He quickly tried to flee, but InuYasha caught up to him, “alright, runt, why are you wreaking havoc on Christmas Eve?”

The kitsune struggled against Inu’s grip on his tail, “because I want to!”

Standing with the hanyou, Kagome glared at the little boy, “do you have any idea the heartache your tricks have caused!? We’re not talking arguments, we’re talking knock-down, drag-out fights and eventual divorce between people that were head-over-heels for each other before you came along!”

The kit stayed quiet as he hung his head and listened.

“I don’t know what your motives were, but I refuse to believe you wanted harm to come to anyone, am I right?”

A few tears welled up in his eyes, “I just wanted everyone to get along. My parents were about to get a divorce, so the demon gave me this stuff and told me to drop some between them and they would love each other again. It worked so well for them, that I wanted to help others be happy.”

It touched Kagome’s heart to hear his story, “so, you had no idea it was an attraction spell. You thought you were spreading happiness and love on Christmas Eve.”

InuYasha smirked, “well, damn, I did not expect that.”

Looking over at him, Kagome forgot about the spell and blushed as she saw his incredibly sexy smirk. It was the same moment he looked over and trailed his eyes up and down her body, finding it harder than ever to resist touching her; Kagome swallowed hard, feeling his stare like hands already moving over her heated skin. 

Fortunately, the little fox child, named Shippou, grabbed their attention, “the demon did say that it was a spell to find true love, so maybe if those people do something with their true love, the spell will break.”

Contemplating, InuYasha put the kit down and had a thought, “maybe, not to be cliché, but maybe it’s talking about a kiss.”

Jerking her head around, Kagome got a little nervous, “a kiss, like with the one you get paired with?”

He shrugged and continued smirking, “if they’re your true love, then yes.”

“Well, (she crossed her arms) we’re screwed then, because neither one of us have found our true love yet.”

That was how she thought huh? Then his feelings really had been one-sided for all these years, “yeah, uh, right. So, what do we do?” 

Turning back to Shippou as he looked up at them, Kagome smiled.

“First thing we need to do is get this little guy home. I’m sure his parents are worried by now.”

InuYasha set him down and the kitsune gave them the biggest smile, grabbing both of their hands, “thank you so much, and I’m sorry about all the trouble I’ve caused.”

They walked back over to the police car and hopped in. The drive was a little awkward as InuYasha continuously looked down at Kagome’s small red dress riding up her exquisite thighs. Kagome squeezed her legs together as his hot gaze caused shivers of unrestrained wantonness to erupt in her. Seeing the house, she breathed a sigh of relief as Shippou waved at his parents and ran out to jump into their arms.

Watching them, Kagome sighed as a yearning for something she never wanted before, came over her. Images of little children with puppy dog ears filtered into her thoughts and she blushed. Shaking her head, she chalked it up to the spell and forced those sweet visions away.

Unbeknownst to her, InuYasha saw the dreamy look on her face, even the intense redness now adorning her cheeks, “what are you thinking about over there?”

Turning her attention to him, she squeezed her legs together as the strong desire for him grew with just one look.

“It-uh, just something that you don’t need to know.”

Now he really, really, wanted to know, “what don’t I need to know?”

Did his voice deepen, and was he really looking at her like she was a tasty treat? Oh no! He was leaning over with his perfectly sculpted arm resting on her seat. Some part of him knew he was making her nervous, but he just didn’t care when she was acting so helpless to the carnal nature the spell evoked in her. 

“Just a fantasy that will go away once this spell has broken.”

“If, the spell is broken.”

“What do you mean?”

Leaning in a little more, he swallowed hard as he gazed longingly at her parted lips, “would it be so bad if we stayed under its effects?”

“I-InuYasha don’t you want it to be real?”

Lifting a clawed hand, he caressed a tendril of her hair, brushing her collar bone with his knuckles, “this doesn’t feel real to you?”

Kagome shivered as her chin shook with need, “it does, but I know it isn’t. InuYasha, please.”

His mouth was mere inches from hers, “please what?”

His breath fanned over her quivering lips and she licked them, “don’t do this.”

He knew in his heart that he loved her, and given the circumstances, she would not pull away, but she was right. What would be the point in kissing her when her feelings were being magically altered?

Stopping, he moved away and ran a hand through his hair, “I’m sorry, Kagome. It’d be different if there wasn’t this spell between us, and when it’s over and you’re normal again, then, I’ll kiss you.”

Turning even redder, Kagome had an interesting thought, did InuYasha have feelings for her before the spell? Placing the uncomfortableness aside, InuYasha drove them to the station so they could give his father, the chief, their report.


	2. New Leads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being sprinkled with the 'love dust', they still have to solve this case, and somehow ignore the rising feelings inside them. There's a new break in the case and it's the last place they want to go.

Walking in, Kagome gave her cute smile to everyone and waved as usual, however, the hanyou saw things differently as he became acutely attuned to the hungry gazes of the other officers. An involuntary growl escaped his lips and a few lawmen looked over at him, quizzically.

Doing his best, he gave them a smirk and a wave, trying to squelch the urge to sneer at everyone who dared to ogle at his Kagome!

Making their way into the chief’s office, Kagome gave him a report of what they discovered, but InuTaisho couldn’t stop noticing the way his son was openly admiring her. He knew of his son’s love for the girl, but InuYasha usually kept his emotions in check.

“Tell me, Kagome, were you two doused in this love dust as well?”

She hung her head, “yes sir, I am so sorry! I thought we could capture him before he got the chance, but the little kid was quick. I would understand if you wanted InuYasha and I to work separately, until the affects have worn off.”

The distraught look on his son’s face caused InuTaisho to put his hand up and shake his head. 

“Nonsense! You two are my best team and you work well together. If you somehow ended up dating, then I would still have you together, besides InuYasha is always on his game as long as you’re around.”

Just great! His dad revealed far too much for his liking and he glared at the old man, but Kagome just blushed and hid her face from them.  
“Yes, I can’t agree more. InuYasha and I both play off each other’s strengths.”

Grinning, InuTaisho asked Kagome to walk out for a moment as he spoke with his son.

“So, how hard is it to be around her right now?”

InuYasha frowned and looked away, “I don’t know why you gotta pick on me, Dad.”

Continuing his knowing smile, InuTaisho got out some papers, “because the girl you’ve been in love with since high school, has been powdered with love dust and can’t stop her attraction to you right now.”

“Yeah, but she thinks I’m acting weird because of the spell. Unfortunately, it has taken the little control I did have.”

“So, when are you going to tell her that she’s the one?”

InuYasha turned red, “when she realizes that I’m hers.”

Shaking his head, InuTaisho sat back down in his seat, “son, being part dog demon means you can only truly love one time, and you can’t mate with someone you aren’t in love with. Humans are different; they can have multiple loves in a lifetime. I’m afraid if you pass up this opportunity, there may never be another one. You won’t get to experience the kind of love your mother and I have had the gift of sharing.”

“I don’t want to lose her in my life, Dad. What if I tell her how I feel and she thinks it best to split our partnership so it won’t be painful for me to be around her?”

“What if this is your chance to show her everything she’s been missing?”

“What do you mean?”

Sighing at the simple ways of his son, InuTaisho leveled InuYasha with a stare, “treat her like you would a girlfriend, and show her how wonderful it would be if she chose to be with you.”

Walking to the door, InuYasha shoved his hands in his pockets, “you know, that’s not a bad idea.”

“So, go find out who gave the kitsune the love spell, and for goodness sakes, kiss the girl already.”

InuYasha rolled his eyes as he walked out to see Kagome sitting patiently outside the office.

“You ready?”

She nodded and smiled demurely at him. Walking to the car, InuYasha opened the door for her and Kagome was taken back by the gesture, but smiled slightly as she got in.  
InuYasha drove them back over to Shippou’s house to get a description of the trouble making demon.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Kagome glanced over at Inu as she watched his rolled-up white sleeves stretching and straining to cover his biceps, so strong and muscular. Without thinking, she licked her lips as she fought the urge to reach out to his warm skin and feel those muscles flex under her touch. 

“Kagome, are you listening?”

Jumping out of her musings, Kagome blinked a few times and reddened in embarrassment, “I’m sorry, what?”

Grinning, he lifted his hand, hesitantly but boldly, grazing her cheek with his knuckles, “you’re always so cute when you make that expression.”

The red deepened considerably as she turned her head away and got out of the car. InuYasha grinned as he followed her out and made their way to the front door. 

Knocking a few times, they heard screaming and burst in to see what appeared to be a cookie dough fight in the kitchen. Shippou’s father was spinning his mom around and she screamed and squealed with joy, turning around to smear more dough into his already covered face. 

All the while, Shippou was laughing and eating some already baked cookies, before turning around to the two detectives.

“Oh! Hello again.”

Kagome smiled warmly at him as they waited for the couple to calm down a little. The lady fox demon wiped her face with a paper towel, then her husband’s; finally walking over with him to greet the new comers.

“You two must be the ones that brought our Shippou home.”

Smiling politely at her, Kagome cleared her throat, “yes, ma’am, we- ugh!”

Without warning, the woman embraced both of them, squeezing tightly, “thank you so much! He told us everything you did for him and I thank God you were there!”

Letting them go, she walked back over to her husband and held his hand. InuYasha squinted his eyes at them, “so, Shippou told you everything?”

“Yes, everything.”

“Even the part about sprinkling you two with some love dust?”

Shippou’s father looked down at his beautiful wife and kissed her hand, “he did, and the truth is, all of the feelings I had when we first met came rushing back. When I saw Serina in the park, our freshman year of college, the sun sparkling off her light pink dress and warming her porcelain skin, she looked like an angel to me, and I loved her then. Now, I feel exactly the same way and I’m never letting that feeling go again.”

Serina rested her head on his chest, “the spell broke when he kissed me, and our love was rekindled because Shinto, my husband and mate, was and has always been my true love.”

Gripping her hands to her chest, Kagome felt such warmth in her words, “that’s so sweet and romantic. I pray to one day have that too.”

InuYasha jerked his head down to her and gulped. The dreamy expression on her face, and the way she was smiling, he wanted to show her how real he could make that for her.

“Kagome.”

Turning to him, she lowered her eyes, unable to gaze into those golden depths, not with the thoughts swirling around in her head at the moment.

“Detective Takahashi, let’s get what we came for.”

The fox demon couple watched them with smiles, quite conscious of the warring emotions in the hanyou…he was practically an open book. 

InuYasha hung his head and approached Shippou, “hey, kid, can you describe the guy that gave you that love stuff?”

Shaking his head, he shrugged, “he was wearing a white baboon pelt, and it covered his face, so I didn’t see much of anything. I’m sorry.”

Kagome patted his head, “it’s okay, we’re gonna get out of here and try to find the bad guy.”

Smiling wide at her, Shippou waved goodbye and his parents did the same, Shinto yelling after InuYasha before he walked out, “you might should tell her how you feel before the spell is broken!”

The hanyou flushed before shutting the door, Kagome waiting outside for him, “what was that about?”

“Nothing, let’s just get back to the station.”

Getting in and turning the car on, they were half-way down the road when InuTaisho called them.

“Hey, did you find anything out?”

Clearing his throat, InuYasha tried to sound professional for his dad, “just that the perp was wearing a white baboon pelt when the fox kid saw him. We’re on our way to the station so we can write up the report.”

“No time. We are still having domestic disturbances left and right. If that demon gave the boy some of it, then either he is making it or he knows the supplier. I need you to go back to the park and review the video footage. Find out where this son-of-a-bitch came from!”

“Yes, sir. We’re heading there now.”

“Good. We’ve got to…God, I can’t believe I’m saying this.”

“What?”

There was a long pause, “we’ve got to save Christmas.”

InuTaisho immediately hung up and the detectives couldn’t help laughing. Kagome shook her head, “I can’t believe he pulled that line.”

“Yeah, but…he’s kind of right.”

That sobered them up and the tension in the air seemed to get thick again. Thankful to see the park, Kagome quickly got out and made her way to the security room, knowing InuYasha would not be far behind.

As he made it to the room, InuYasha watched her leaning over the table, scrolling through the footage. The way she cocked her hip and arched her back, he couldn’t stand it! Moving behind her, the hanyou pretended to look over her shoulder as he pressed himself flush against her backside. 

He knew it was a dirty trick, but the feel of her so close was enough to drive him mad. Kagome could hear her heart hammering in her ears as InuYasha’s body could be felt so firmly against her and she wondered how it would feel to have the hanyou in her bed, loving her body all through the night. 

In that small moment, her rational side stayed silent and she wet her lips, “Inu- InuYasha?”

He could hear the sultriness, thick and dripping with passion as she spoke his name.

“Yes, Kagome?”

Breath hot and teasing at her ear made her knees tremble and buckle beneath her. She wanted him, there, in the surveillance room, surrounded by all the screens. Hey, wait a second! She zoomed in on one of the videos, “we got him!”

Stopping from his position, the hanyou tilted his head up to view the screen, irritated at being so close to kissing her sweet neck and not finishing.

“Yep, that looks like baboon guy alright.”

“So, let’s rewind slightly and see which direction he came from.”

Typical. InuYasha smirked at her, “we’re always going to put work first, aren’t we?”

Still scrolling through the footage, she didn’t even think before answering, “not after being married, then it would be us first, until kids happen, that is.”

Glancing over her shoulder a little, he watched her face for any sign of embarrassment, but she was too involved in the screen and he moved back, pretty happy with her answer. 

Pointing to the next picture, he noticed something important, “look there! He came from the Thunder Brothers Territory.”

“Oh no, not those two idiots.”

“Wasn’t Hiten sweet on you last time we had to see them?”

“Ugh! Don’t remind me. He’s such a pompous jerk.”

“Yeah, I know, but it looks like their place is our next stop.”

She felt the hanyou move away from her so they could leave, and the loss of his warmth reached much further than skin deep. When this spell breaks, will she be able to look at InuYasha the same? Would this intense need to be with him fade away? That thought left her feeling even colder. After knowing such a flooding tenderness from the hot stares and touches, going back to the way they were just seemed… wrong.

“Kagome, you coming?”

Turning red, she briskly walked past him, purposely knocking into his arm on the way out. Chuckling and feeling accomplished that she caught the double-meaning, InuYasha followed her out and they walked over to the brothers’ business.


	3. Shocking Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to the Thunder Brother's Territory, they find some disturbing things, but somehow it relates to their case. As things heat up with Kagome and InuYasha, the plot thickens.

For such tough guys, it was laughable that they would own a beauty store named, Stormy Sky Beauty Supply. They sold completely organic products they created such as, eye creams, face masks, body and face washes…practically everything; even claimed the results would be ‘electrifying’.

Walking into the store, InuYasha immediately took his gun out, “something’s not right. I smell a lot of blood.”

Kagome followed suit as they slowly made their way to the backdoor where muffled crying could be heard. They looked at each other and nodded, InuYasha opened the door to see Manten stirring a pot of hot red liquid with bloody women’s clothes on the floor. Sounds came from the far side of the wall and drew their attention to three young women bound and gagged.

Kagome rushed into action and untied the frightened women while InuYasha shot him three times in the chest. Being a demon, he knew it wouldn’t kill him but have the same effects as rubber bullets they used on humans. 

The reptilian looking demon, doubled over in pain and wailed, “no! I must complete the ointment!”

Towering over him, Kagome flipped him over and yanked his arms back, pressing her knee into the bottom of his spine to keep him from moving.

“The only thing you’re completing is your rap sheet, because this will have you put away for good, Manten!” 

InuYasha read him his rights as they threw him in their cop car and called for back-up so they could get the accounts from each girl.

Once the others arrived, InuYasha and Kagome walked further down the street, asking anyone they passed, what they knew about the demon in the white baboon pelt.

Most were reluctant to speak, and others would just shrug; one thing was certain, everyone was scared of the demon. Well, if he or she was this well known, then psychotic Manten may know him too.

Walking to the car, Kagome moved to open her door when InuYasha opened it for her, “after you… my lady.”

That last part seemed to hold promises she wasn’t quite ready for. Shaking her head, she got in and thanked him, trying her best to focus on the job, but as InuYasha settled in, she knew it was a lost cause.

“Well, looks like they already took Manten.”

“Yeah, we’ll have to interrogate him at the station.”

The hanyou kept glancing over at her, his demon side screaming for him to take the willing woman, under a spell or not. Pulling himself out of his reverie, he tried to clear those thoughts when someone radioed over.

“Detective Takahashi and Higurashi, we have some news about this spell.”

Picking up the mic, he cleared his throat, “go on.”

“The perps you brought in yesterday… almost all of them have gone back to normal.”

Kagome yanked the mic out of his hand, “what do you mean? Like it only works for a certain amount of time?”

“Yes, it would appear that it only lasts twenty-four hours.”

“So, InuYasha and I will be back to normal around three tomorrow?”

“It would seem so.”

“Thanks, keep us posted, oh and we’re heading your way to interrogate Manten.”

“Hurry up. Hiten is on his way and he’s pissed.”

“10-4.”

There was a thick awkward silence between them for a few minutes, until Kagome couldn’t handle it, “sorry I took the mic from you.”

“I’m used to it.”

More silence ensued.

“So, the spell will be broken tomorrow, isn’t that great? I mean, we can work without all this weird tension and things will be back to normal.”

Not hearing anything, she glanced over at him, “InuYasha?”

He sighed, “you…you will be able to move on and get passed this, but I won’t.”

“What do you mean by that?”

He wanted so bad to tell her, but the timing wasn’t right, “after all this is over and we catch the guy, I’ll tell you what I meant by that.”

She fought the urge to delve deeper, knowing now wasn’t the time for such things. Getting to the station, they braced themselves before entering, bombarded by noises all around as more and more were being brought in, victims of the ‘love dust’.

Hiten was yelling at InuTaisho and the hanyou growled deep in his throat before storming over there and jerking the thunder brother up by his collar, “you do realize your brother is in here for kidnapping and murder, don’t you?! He won’t be getting a slap on the wrist this time, and your famous ties to important people won’t keep him from getting the death penalty!”

“InuYasha!”

Yelling at his son, InuTaisho waiting for him to let Hiten go and then addressed him again, “what my son is saying is true. Your brother has been kidnapping young women and apparently trying to make the perfect hair ointment to rejuvenate the hair follicles, thinking the secret ingredient was virgin blood.”

The demon slammed his fist on the table, “I told him not to get mixed up with that monster!”

Intrigued, the hanyou leaned in close, “what monster?”

“The one that gave him a tiny vial of some kind of hair restoration. Manten told me it was working on his head, but he needed more and the demon told him he could make it himself, but I had no idea the guy told him to use virgin blood! I’ve been out of town at a beauty expose’ for a week, so I didn’t know what had been going on.”

Just then, Kagome walked in Hiten’s line of sight, “this is very important, do you know the name of this demon?”

Seeing the beautiful woman, he nodded and closed his eyes, “Naraku. The rumor is that he used to be human, and he got badly burned and couldn’t move, so he made a deal with some low-level demons to became what he is now.”

Hearing someone gasp, everyone looked over at the chief who looked deep in thought.

“It’s an old ritual from over five-hundred years ago. I don’t remember all the specifics, but Myoga may have some books on it.”

InuYasha and Kagome nodded, and walked out the station, getting back into their car.

Knowing how a human can be made into a demon is something to look into, but Kagome wanted to know who this person was before, otherwise how else would they find a motive and stop him.

“InuYasha, let’s go to the library first.”

“Why?”

“I want to check the newspaper records, and knowing Kaede, she is still making new plates for that old machine.”

She had a point, so he turned around and drove off to the library. Of course, that still left ten minutes of possible silence in the car, something he did not want.

“Kagome, can I ask you something?”

Uh oh, she really didn’t like the sound of that.

“Shoot.”

“Why is it such an outlandish idea for us to be together?”

Glancing over at him, she bit her lip, “I don’t think it’s outlandish, but to discuss it now, when we’re under the influence, just seems wrong.”

“Well, I never felt comfortable enough to talk to you about it before.”

“Are you saying, before this love dust, you’ve wanted to ask me on other occasions?”

Instead of answering her, he reached over, grabbed her hand, and lifted it to his lips, giving her a sweet kiss, “the only thing this stupid spell has done is take away the control I can usually have. Everything else is the same for me.”

The implications were not lost on her and she visibly shivered as his heated lips lingered over the sensitive skin of her hand, “so, when this spell is done, you’ll still look at me the way you are now?”

Parking at the library, he turned to gaze into her blue eyes, darkening with deep emotions, “nothing will change, except I’ll do my best to control myself, so I don’t make you feel uncomfortable, but the way I feel will never change.”

“If today was yesterday, and you were talking to me like this, tell me how you’d feel.”

Undoing his seatbelt, he leaned in close to her, still cradling her hand, “like the sun has just come out every time I see you walking towards me, looking at me; like the air is much sweeter just because you’re near, and like I have a real goal in life.”

She gulped and let out a shaky breath, “what goal?”

Cupping her cheek, he searched her eyes for understanding, “to make you the happiest woman to ever live, and bring you more joy than you’ve ever known before.”

A tear streaked down her face and she prayed he still felt that way tomorrow. How did she never see him before? He was always close and always caring for her, how could she have ignored the obvious signs… maybe they were supposed to be together, destined even.

She placed her own hand on his cheek and wet her lips, wanting to finally give in and fall into the sweet oblivion of his kiss, but Rin popped on the radio.

“Takahashi and Higurashi! Have you found anything out yet?”

Shaking her head, Kagome grabbed the mic, “we’re at the library about to go through some newspaper articles, anything to find this bastard.”

“Okay, I’ll inform the chief.”

“10-4.”

Putting the mic back, she kept her head down and moved to get out, “we don’t have much time, Inu. Let’s finish this, and then we’ll talk about personal matters.”

Stunned, he watched her shut the door and clinched his fists, he was so close!


	4. The Plot Really Thickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations and a name. Now they had what they needed to keep the investigation going, but how long can they fight the effects of the spell?

In the library, Kagome scrolled through headline after headline, hoping for a clue, when something caught her eye, “Inu?”

The hanyou next to her, turned bored eyes to the screen, “found something?”

She could tell he was still upset with their interruption, so she leaned over and kissed his cheek, “I know you’re bummed, but I think you had it right the first time, let’s wait for this spell to lift and then kiss, so it’s real for both of us.”

Turning a sexy smirk to her, he wrapped his arm around her waist, “as long as you keep giving me kisses like that, I might be able to stand it.”

She gave him a sweet smile in return, shifting her attention to the screen, “it says here that a man named, Onigumo Susaki, known thief, was badly burned and paralyzed after a failed robbery attempt. I think I’ve seen that name at the station when thumbing through potential suspects.”

“Yeah, he was a lower-class criminal that was caught about three times, but I guess his condition made them not even put him in prison.”

“Right! It says the homeowner felt so bad for him, that she didn’t press any charges. Maybe she knew he wouldn’t survive in the state he was in.”

“Didn’t Hiten say his wife left him after his accident?”

“Yes, but I doubt that would be considered headline worthy. I think we got what we came for here…Onigumo Susaki fits the rumors, so he could be our guy.”

Standing up, InuYasha offered his hand to her, which she gladly took, and they walked back to the car and headed to, The History of Demonology and Folklore in The Feudal Era Museum, where good ole’ Myoga was the curator. 

They got out and burst through the doors, already knowing their way around the big museum, since the demon was a family friend. Locating him, InuYasha asked for anything dealing with a human turning into a demon. 

“That is certainly an odd selection, but I’m sure there’s something.”

Following him to a large library, he took out a very old scroll and slowly unraveled it, getting his magnifying glass out and skimming each paragraph.

“Ah ha! That’s what I was looking for. I must have read about this occurrence a hundred times, it’s really quite intriguing. The woman was on her deathbed with not much time left, and wished more than anything, to see the one she loved and tell him her feelings. Suddenly, the housemaid, which wrote this, says her lady started talking to something she could not see and then there was a bright flash of light and everyone had to leave the house as it was ingulfed in flames.”

“But that is not the end of the story; the housemaid, knowing her lady must be dead, found another home to let her work in, and saw her lady by a pond, glowing ominously. She thought it was a spirit, but then her lady’s love walked up and they embraced. The maid thought it a blessed miracle, until word got around the village that the poor man was found dead, next to the very pond she saw them at.”

Kagome looked over at her partner, both thinking the same thing as they raced out of there. She immediately got on the radio, “Rin! I need you to get some information for us.”

“Sure! What do you need?”

“The name of Onigumo Sasaki’s ex-wife and her address.”

“Okay, I’ll get back to you when I have it.”

“Thanks.”

InuYasha held her hand as they waited, and wondered what would bring someone to that kind of desperation; making a deal with no good bad demons. 

Glancing at Kagome, the sunset giving her skin a warm glow, her blue pools reflecting with hints of purple as her face turned towards the light, and he didn’t have to wonder anymore. When you love someone, you do crazy things.

“Kagome.”

She turned her head slightly and smiled softly at him, “yes?”

“Will you go to dinner with me tonight?”

Blinking a few times, she cocked a brow, “I have a blind date.”

“Skip it and come with me…please.”

That one word made her grin as a memory played in her head:

(seven years ago)

It was sophomore year and they were studying together at a café down the road from his house. InuYasha was rude to the waitress, on accident, and Kagome rolled her eyes, “have you ever heard of catching more bees with honey, Inu?”

He gave her a quizzical look, “no, so go get my coffee for me.”

Squinting her eyes, she thumped him in the head, “you have to stop that! Tell me, do you really want that coffee?”

“Yes.”

“So, bad you can taste it?”

“Yeah, so what’s your point?”

“Other than the fact your legs aren’t broken, my point is when you really want something, try saying ‘please’ at the end. It helps everyone understand how bad you want it, but that you’re also respecting them. Okay, now say it again.”

Sighing in annoyance, he took a deep breath, “Kagome, go get me a coffee…please?”

Standing up, she squished his face in between her hands, “see, that wasn’t so bad.”

She got his coffee and would never forget the adorable expression on his face as he took a sip.

(end flashback)

“I wouldn’t have taught you that if I knew you’d use it as a ploy on me one day.”

In answer, he tucked a tendril of hair behind her ear, “it just proves how bad I want you to go out with me tonight.”

Biting her bottom lip, she nodded, “fine, but I need to make an appearance at least, and then I’ll leave to join you, okay?”

Giving her a toothy grin, he kissed her temple, loving the quick intake of breath from her, “that will do.”

“What-what was that for?”

“I should be able to kiss you on the forehead, if you can kiss me on the cheek.”

“I guess that’s fair.”


	5. Losing Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting someone has sparked some territorial jealousy and it may even be the event that tips them over the edge.

Rin got on the radio, “okay guys, I have what you need. Her name is Kikyo Sasaki. And she lives at 421 Shikon Drive apartment 3A, in the historic district.”

“Thanks, Rin”

They both set it at the same time and heard the girl giggling at them, “you two are always so in sync, anyway, give me an update once you’re done.”

Driving off, they arrived at Kikyo’s place close to 5:30, still making good timing. Kagome got out and looked around before she whistled, “I would have loved to grow up on this side of the city. Everything is so clean and…rich.”

“Yeah, I wonder how she came into so much money…maybe she shacked up with a drug dealer.”

“Strike one!”

She turned on her heel and faced him, “that won’t be brought up unless we both get suspicions about it. Why do you always make me do the strikes on you?”

Getting close, he kissed her forehead, making sure to linger there before moving away, “because you always look so amazing when your fiery spirit is unleashed.”

Huh. She couldn’t decide if he was giving her a compliment or not. Shaking her head, the raven-haired beauty, that always caught the hanyou’s eye, walked up the stairs and found the door, knocking.

“Mrs. Sasaki?”

The door opened and a tall beautiful woman stood in the entrance, “can I help you?”

Kagome smiled and took out her badge, Inu did the same, “I’m Detective Higurashi and this is Detective Takahashi. We would like to ask you some questions about your husband.”

Rolling her eyes, she let them in and took a seat in the living room, “what’s this about?”

Giving her the best smile she could, Kagome sat on the couch with Inu and cleared her throat, “Mrs. Sasaki, when was the last time you saw your husband?”

She snorted and raised a brow, “is this some kind of joke?”

“No, why would you think that?”

“Because my husband has been dead for three months.”

The detectives looked at each other and Kagome jotted some things down, “how did he die?”

“Ironically enough, it was a fire. I don’t know how he pulled it off, being paralyzed, but when he was alone, he started a fire at the house and everything burned to the ground, including him. There wasn’t even a body left to be found, just ashes everywhere.” 

The hanyou grinned, “so you got wealthy off life insurance.”

Kagome elbowed his side, “forgive my partner, he lacks proper training sometimes.”

“I’d be willing to train him.”

Mouth dropped, InuYasha practically hid himself behind Kagome, “no thank you, I like this trainer just fine.”

Studying the attractive woman, Kagome found she couldn’t sit there and smile anymore as the woman kept looking her partner up and down with a sickeningly lewd gaze.

“You know, that was a good statement, Detective Takahashi. So, is it true? Did you get rich off his life insurance, even though records show you were in the process of filing for divorce? How convenient for you to still be legally married when the house went up in flames… with him inside, unable to escape.”

A muscle twitched under the woman’s eye, “just what are you insinuating? You think I would kill him?”

“Let’s be frank, shall we? After Onigumo’s tragic accident robbing someone, he was paralyzed and you had to take care of him. I’m sure it only took about a month before you went on the prowl for someone to satisfy you the way he couldn’t anymore, and I’m even willing to bet that you left him, knowing it would drive him to extreme measures. Of course, this idea seems too smart for you to accomplish on your own, so I’m guessing the man you started sleeping with had the plan, but you had the drive; you could finally be rid of Onigumo, have your piece on the side, and become stinking rich with one flick of a lighter, and maybe turning on the gas in the kitchen. It looks to me like one event changed your entire life for the better. Now, tell me I’m wrong.”

Never had Kagome attacked someone verbally the way she just did. Usually, she was the level-headed one and he was the one flying off at the mouth, but InuYasha did not mind…she was freaking hot!

Kikyo’s fist were shaking at her sides, “get out.”

Standing up, Kagome leaned over close to her ear, “the truth hurts, also, don’t you ever look or speak to him like that again, or I’ll snatch those extensions right out your pampered head.”

They walked out the building and the hanyou was going crazy! He grabbed her wrist, spun her around, and slammed his mouth onto hers, unable to squelch the need to taste her any longer. Kagome whimpered and ran her hands into his hair as he lifted her up to straddle his hips. 

Walking them to a dark corner of the apartment building, he growled in satisfaction as she gave just as much as he was giving, tongues warring and breaths mingling. The moment was getting more intense by the second and the only thing that stopped them was an older gentleman who cleared his throat before walking off. 

Breaking apart, they gazed into each other’s eyes, both a little scared of how bad they wanted…needed to be together. InuYasha set her down and squeezed his eyes shut, “if we go any further now, we won’t solve this case, and then I won’t get my date.”

“About that.”

Kagome pushed on his chest, “I don’t think the date would be a good idea tonight. I’m fighting this thing with all I’ve got, but I’m also certain whatever control I still have will be gone by then.”

“So, no date?”

Leaning up, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, “not tonight. Ask me tomorrow night…please.”

He grinned down at her, and pulled her into his embraced, kissing the top of her head, “let’s close this case, Kagome.”

As they were walking back to the car, Kikyo came out and looked like she was meeting someone, so they hid and followed in the car, instincts kicking in. The drive was about twenty minutes, and they thought it was a wild goose chase, but then InuYasha saw a hint of white fur flicker out of the shadows, “I think he’s there, Kagome.”

The place looked like a rundown warehouse, could he get anymore cliché? Kagome readied her gun and got out, InuYasha in tow. You would think he’d complain about not taking lead, but the view of her round backside was totally worth it. 

Listening from the door, she was confused by the lack of confrontation, “do you think he already did something to her?”

“Maybe, but let’s get to higher ground so they don’t detect us.”

Kagome secretly loved when he’d lift her up onto his back, hold her so close with his large clawed hands on her upper thighs. All too soon, they were on the roof and she sighed as she slid off, but got back into stance and let InuYasha open the door.

They slowly walked down the stairs, the hanyou stopping them whenever they heard someone coming, before continuing down. From the looks of it, getting his wife back wasn’t Onigumo/ Naraku’s only agenda; there were giant barrels filled with the pink dust, but Kikyo and Naraku were nowhere in sight. There was, however, some beefy looking dark-haired man bloody and bruised, being strung up by some heavy chains holing his wrists.

Hopping down, Kagome felt the man’s neck and breathed a sigh of relief, “how much you wanna bet this is her boyfriend?”

“I think you may be right. Naraku probably lured her here threatening his life if she didn’t come.”

The looked around and heard some strange mechanical noise like an engine being turned on, and peered around corner, but stopped when they saw a strange room, and Naraku with a lever in his hand.

Both readied their guns and stepped out, “stop right there!”


	6. Cased Closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the warehouse, the final battle is about to begin and the detectives better be prepared. Wait, Demon InuYasha shows up?!

Taking off the baboon pelt, the handsome man jerked the lever down and grinned menacingly at them, “you’re too late.”

Tired of this whole thing, she shot him in the shoulder, but he didn’t go down. Instead, Naraku seemed to get angry and threw his creepy tentacles at her. Kagome screamed and yanked on her arms and legs as his disgusting appendages curled around her.

“Eww! Get your vile self, off me!”

“Kagome!”

InuYasha growled low and threateningly at the demon, seeing his vision go red, “release her!”

Chuckling, he moved his tentacles tighter around her, “I think not. I’m rather enjoying myself, and it’s your fault for following me. If something happens to this delectable woman, you’ll be to blame.”

That was it, the last thing InuYasha could stand to hear as his consciousness faded and dark red eyes stared at Naraku with excitement, “it’s been too long since that half-breed let me come out to play.”

Demon InuYasha cracked his knuckles and brandished his claws at the demon, “I’m going to get a nice thrill from this.”

With that, demon InuYasha moved faster than Naraku could see, and sliced through his tentacles, catching Kagome in mid-air before setting her down to attack him again.

Kagome watched with bated breath as the form she’d only seen twice before, laughed manically and dug his claws into Naraku over and over again. It was so gruesome and she knew she had to put a stop to it, “InuYasha, that’s enough!”

By the time he settled down, Naraku was a collapsed and bloody heap on the floor, barely breathing. Demon InuYasha spit at him before turning around to gather Kagome into his arms and take her lips in a very possessive kiss.

She tried not to enjoy it, but felt her knees weaken as a small whimper escaped her. He was always strong and powerful, but this side was so unpredictably primal and wild, untamed by the standards of morals and principals her and InuYasha lived by. 

Suddenly, she felt him grope her breast and squeaked! Apparently, he didn’t know the standards of decency as well! Kagome broke their kiss and slapped his face, “InuYasha, you need to snap out of it! Come back to me.”

She expected his demon side to growl and lash out, but he held his cheek and looked really hurt, ears lowering in sorrow, “why do you deny me?”

Uh oh! She didn’t mean it like that, “I’m not denying you, but you need to get a hold of yourself. We still need to find Kikyo and destroy all this ‘love dust’.”

When his demon side calmed down, the golden color seeped back into his eyes and InuYasha scratched his head, “um, what happened?”

So happy, Kagome leapt into his arms and sighed, “you turned into your full demon self, tried to make mince meat out of Naraku, and got very ‘handsy’ with me, but it doesn’t matter. You’re back.”

Wrapping his arms around her, the hanyou looked over at the barely alive demon and cringed, “he really has no control of himself. Oh, did we find Kikyo?”

She let him go and they approached the room, “I think she’s in there, but it looks like one of those old furnace rooms. You don’t think he incinerated her, do you?”

Taking a whiff of the air, InuYasha shook his head, “no, there’s no scent of fire around, so he must’ve used this room for something else.”

Not hearing anything from inside, they readied themselves before opening the door and seeing a cowering woman in the corner. Kagome rushed over and lightly touched her shoulder, “Kikyo, are you alright?”

The woman looked up and around the room, “where’s Onigumo? Where’s my husband?”

“Your husband? I thought you’d be more interested in how your boyfriend’s doing.”

“Bankotsu? I can’t explain it, but I just don’t care about him anymore. I want my husband. I know he’s alive! I saw him!”

Walking her out of the room, they were surprised to see her run over to the sprawled-out demon and lightly touch his cheek, “my love, what have they done to you?”

InuYasha and Kagome looked at each other in confusion, “my love?”

Kagome gestured for InuYasha to go handcuff the man while he was still knocked out, and Kikyo looked ready to scratch his eyes out, “what did you do to him?!”

“Nothing he didn’t deserve, now step aside, or I’ll arrest you too.”

Moving away, she glared angrily at them as Kagome called for back-up, ambulance, and a giant semi to help get rid of the rest of the love potion.

Once everyone was there, the EMT put Naraku/Onigumo on a stretcher, making sure to keep his hands cuffed in front of him.

Kikyo moved with them and held his hand as he started coming to, “my love, how are you still alive? I’ve missed you so much!”

The detectives stood there, still very confused, until Naraku spoke, “there was only one pack of my love spell which effects lasts forever, and only with me. Now, Kikyo will always be in love with me.”

As they watched the ambulance drive away, Kagome sighed in relief and nodded, “it’s for the best.”

“What is?”

“That she’s back with him. I still think she drove him to do what he did, heck, she might have even given him the idea, but I guess we’ll never know.”

“Well, she can stay hung up on that guy; as for Bankotsu, he can do better than a possible psycho like her.”

Speaking of the guy, he was also taken to the hospital, but appeared to have no recollection of that day’s events. The doctor said it was due to a very nasty hit on the head…probably a good thing. I mean, who’d want to remember being beaten and tortured? 

At the station, they had a round of applause for solving the case and the chief even gave them a bow. It was a very momentous occasion, but the work was not done yet.

Going through the necessary paperwork, they were about half-way through when Kagome jerked her head up at the clock, “crap! I’ve got to go call off my blind date!”

“Let me come?”

Leaning over the hanyou’s desk, she played with the collar of his shirt, “with how crazy I got when Kikyo was making advances towards you, I don’t even want to think what you’d do in a similar situation, so no. I can handle this on my own, okay?”

She kissed his cheek and pulled away quickly before anything could happen.

*******************************************************************

Kagome broke the news to her date and he was very kind about the whole thing. So, she walked to her house (it wasn’t far from the restaurant) and took a shower, before putting on a red kami and silky red shorts to match. 

It was Christmas Eve and she was home alone, since her roomie, Sango, went on a trip with her boyfriend, Miroku, to spend the holidays with his parents.

Turning on the TV, she found a channel playing nothing but Christmas movies, and made some hot chocolate with mini marshmallows to sip as she watched. Everything should have been fine, but she found herself looking at the spot next to her on the couch, remembering all the fun times her and InuYasha had; the popcorn fights, tickle fights, the mystery of the hidden remote, and even the nights she’d fallen asleep on his lap…the most comfortable place in the world.

As one movie ended, there was a knock on her door. Grabbing a thin cream-colored robe, she walked over to the peephole and gulped hard before opening the door, “what are you doing here?”

The hanyou lifted up a box of popcorn and his own box of hot chocolate, smiling, “I thought you might want some company on Christmas Eve.”

She grinned wide and opened the door all the way, “ready for some corny, but awesome Christmas movies?”

Before walking fully in, he kissed her forehead tenderly, “I can’t wait.”

While he was popping their popcorn, Kagome was trying to position herself on the couch in a sexy, but not slutty way, and ended up with holding her head up with her arm crooked on the top of the couch, and her knees up and off to the side, her robe slightly off her shoulder on one side.

Walking in with a bowl of popcorn, he stopped short as she came into view. The silk was teasing him as it draped over her full breasts and that one shoulder being exposed made him want to nibble her sweet skin, “picked out a movie, yet?”

She looked surprised and grabbed the remote, “I may have forgotten to do that. Sorry.”

Chuckling, he sat down next to her as she clicked on one, “The Spirit of Christmas?”

“Yes, it’s yummy supernatural fun.”

Rolling his eyes, he smirked and sipped on a cup of hot chocolate he made for himself, “I love the way you word things.”

The movie was a good distraction and they just enjoyed each other’s company, but it didn’t take long for them to start getting a little too comfortable.

Kagome laid her head on his shoulder and placed her legs over his, still staring at the screen, and InuYasha found the temptation too great. Gingerly, he laid his hand on her thigh, closing his eyes and hoping she didn’t see how much he was torturing himself with such little touches, but when the girl you’re in love with is a detective, that’s wishful thinking.

“InuYasha?”

He leaned his head down to gaze into her midnight blues, “yes, Kagome?”

“Come here…please.”

Mouth open, he hovered over her and caressed her cheek, “you’re blushing.”

His hand was so hot against her skin, “that seems to be a trend today.”

She moved up to take his lips, but he stopped her, “wait, before this goes any further, I want to clarify something with you.”

Blinking, she nodded her head and he continue, “I’ve been in love with you since high school and if we make love, that’s exactly what it would be to me. I love everything about you and I’m the guy that ‘gets’ you and what you’re all about. I’m the one you’ve been searching for, and if we do this, I won’t regret it, but once three o’clock hits tomorrow afternoon, will you?”

She understood fully and smiled tenderly before lightly pressing her lips against his, a gentle coming together before she broke it and stood up, letting the robe drop to the floor.

He watched her gliding gracefully to her room, and followed.


	7. What A Way To Spend Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the investigation finally over, there was still a bit of unfinished business that the couple would be more than happen to do.
> 
> This chapter is explicit. You've been warned! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)

Once in, InuYasha turned his head and stared at Kagome pulling down the violet covers from her bed, “I can’t imagine a better way to spend Christmas Eve, than in your arms.”

Walking over, he took his jacket and shirt off, next was his pants, but he left his boxers on for now, not wanting to make her nervous. After all, this will be a first for both of them.  
Kagome licked her lips as she appreciated the glorious vision of his tanned rippling abs, chest, and the deep V, which led to the one place hidden from her. Sitting on the bed, she lifted up on her knees, closed her eyes, and raised the kami up until it was all the way off, but she was too shy to see his reaction.

She was more beautiful than any of his fevered imaginings could have created, and he moved to the bed, lightly cupping her tender flesh and feeling her shake from the contact, “Kagome, open your eyes for me.”

Doing just that, she reddened considerably and trembled with nerves and excitement. He leaned in and kissed her neck, loving every inch of the spot he was dying to mark, but that would come later…after the big wedding she’d always dreamed of.

Lost in the ecstasy from his touch, Kagome reached forward and rubbed his ears, feeling his light growling reverberate onto her as he finally took a small peak in his mouth. The sounds coming from her made it very difficult for him to continue his sweet torture when all he wanted, was to be inside her. Kagome had the same thoughts as she pushed him away to quickly take off her shorts and underwear, “I can’t take much more, please, Inu. I want to be yours now.”

Gazing upon her naked body, a shiver of awareness ran through him as he felt himself become even more engorge with a desperate need to be one with her. He stood up and moved away the last barrier. Kagome stared at his length, gulping hard as realization hit; this was it, she was about to give herself to InuYasha, her best friend since high school, the one person that could always make her smile, no matter the situation. 

She smiled tenderly as he settled himself on top of her, “I’m in love with you too.”

What? Please don’t let this be a dream.

“You mean it? You’re not going to change your mind tomorrow?”

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she gave him a mind-blowing kiss, “I don’t think so.”

He leaned down to continue their kiss as he slowly slid into her, wanting to be as gentle as possible, and then he was all the way in. Kagome moaned in pain, but forced her mind to focus on the pressure of his lips, the pulsing motion of his tongue, and pretty soon, the pain faded and she lifted her hips, moving with him.

Nothing compared to the feel of her walls tightening over and over again onto him with every movement he made. Sliding in and out, he was overwhelmed by how right it felt, how right she felt; like they really were made for each other.

Kagome moaned, whimpered, and yelled, as she fell over the edge countless times, urging him on to go deeper and harder. He took a peek into his mouth and rubbed the other with his thumb, sending her over once more. 

Feeling his own release, he lifted up and almost bit into her neck, but stopped himself and chose to claim her lips once more as they came together.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Laying there, Kagome smiled as she snuggled into his chest, “that was more than I could have ever imagined.”

InuYasha kissed the top of her head and sensually rubbed her back, “it was, and I can’t wait to do it again.”

“Again? Now?”

Chuckling, he looked at the time and closed his eyes, “we’ll get some sleep first, but then round two.”

Kagome looked at the time, two-thirty in the morning, and grinned, “Inu?”

“Yeah?”

Leaning up, she rubbed their noses together before kissing it, “Merry Christmas.”

What neither one expected was to sleep until noon the next day. 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Kagome woke up slowly and smiled, feeling her sweet hanyou still sound asleep under her. Playing with the ridges of his abs, she giggled when he started groaning in his sleep, and continued tracing the outline of each muscle, until a clawed hand came up to stop her, “you’re gonna get me going again.”

“Maybe that was the plan, love.”

He looked down into her eyes, “did you just call me, love?”

“Yes, do you not like it?”

There was such intensity in his gaze and she could have sworn they started glistening with unshed tears, “I love it. I’ve wanted this for so long, that it doesn’t seem real yet.”

Cupping his cheek, she gave him a light kiss, “then let me help solidify it for you.”

This time, Kagome got on top of him, slowly sliding onto his already thickening manhood and gasped at the heady sensations running through her body.

He stared up at her and grabbed her hips as she rode him, agonizingly slow, and he reached up to cup her breasts, moaning in extreme pleasure. Where did this vixen come from? His Kagome had shown him a new side to her personality and he really liked it. 

Moaning, she quickened the pace as the bundle of nerves intensified, until she finally released, InuYasha roaring out his own.

Spent and deliriously happy, she closed her eyes and moved off him, immediately feeling his arms cradling and spooning her body.

“Get some sleep, koi. I’ll wake you when it’s time.”

That was the last thing she heard before passing out.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Kagome, Kagome, wake up.”

Slowly opening her eyes, she stared into the golden ones of her hanyou, “what time is it?”

He hesitated to tell her, “it’s three-ten.”

Scrunching her face, she looked around and back at him, “how did you get in my bed?”

First his ears drooped, then his whole face, until she sat up and stretched, “oh yeah, I invited you in.”

Jerking his face back up to her, he glared.

“That wasn’t funny, Kagome.”

Leaning over, she gave him a small kiss, “is that better?”

“Much, but now I have to give you your Christmas gift.”

He jumped up, completely naked, and grabbed his jacket, pulling something out.

Sitting back on the bed, he faced her, still a little nervous.

“Kagome, I’ve been carrying this around since high school, wanting to be prepared if you ever felt the same way I did. So, here it is.”

He opened the little box with a tiny ring inside, “this isn’t an engagement ring, purse’, but it’s a promise ring; a promise that we will be together forever.”

Smiling wide, she put the ring on her finger, “an emerald with two rubies?”

“Yeah, your favorite color is green, and mine’s red, so the red is protecting the green.”

Grinning, she sighed dramatically, “too bad it’s not an engagement ring, because I so would have said yes.”

Growling playfully, he picked her up and set her down at the closet, “get dressed, we’re going ring shopping.”

She laughed, “it’s Christmas morning, so there’s nothing open really.”

“In that case, we’ll go to the jewelry store tomorrow, but I know what we can do today.”

“And that is?”

Wiggling his brows at her, he picked her back up and nipped her shoulder playfully, “I think you know.”

They made love the rest of the day. A perfect Christmas all thanks to the Christmas Epidemic.


End file.
